


The Odd Triple

by violentdarlings



Category: Me Before You (2016), Me Before You - Jojo Moyes
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, OT3, POV Second Person, Pre-OT3, all the metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentdarlings/pseuds/violentdarlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will, Louisa, Nathan, and how they interact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Triple

**Author's Note:**

> Me Before You belongs to Jojo Moyes.

The thing that’s between you and Louisa, it grew slowly. Like one of your mother’s flowers in the garden, it bloomed when you weren’t looking. Until one day there was a carpet of velvety blossoms where before there had been emptiness and dust. As though Clark by her very nature brings life and sun and rain into the aridness of your life, makes something beautiful and precious out of the things you have reviled. Louisa. _Clark_. The world wasn’t the world before you met her.

Nathan, on the other hand. You met Nathan shortly after the accident, and you liked him immediately. Unlike the other nurses, he felt like a mate. Like someone you could have a beer with, rather than a professional. Oh, he’s professional. He’s kept you in one piece for years. But you’ve never felt like this is just a job to him. He’s your friend.

Nathan is not a grower. Nathan plonked down that first stone two years ago, and he’s been building ever since. What is between you and Nathan, that’s a wall. Not a wall to divide, but a wall to unite; a low, even structure, built by careful, steady hands that have hurt you, when they need to, but also heal. As much as your broken spine will ever heal, anyway. A wall to lean against, a wall to protect from the outside world. Nathan is earth and stone and mortar and wood – not Clark’s growing, green wood, but dead wood, the kind to build with.

Nathan and Louisa are not an ideal match. Her greenness sinks into the cracks of his wall and pulls it apart; the stones of his fallen masonry choke the ground she grows in. They probably never would have entered one another’s sphere if not for you, and wouldn’t that have been a tragedy? The two best people you know, never meeting. It’s almost worth all of this, to bring them together. Because they’re not an ideal match, but for you, they make it work. Nathan picks up his fallen stones and Clark hangs a trail of ivy over his wall, grows little flowers at the base with small roots so they do not sink deep and disturb the foundations. Her nearby trees shade him while he works. They could be friends, when you go, now that you’ve introduced them and been the catalyst for their learning to coexist. But you’re starting to find, you don’t want to.

You’re not sure what this is, between the three of you. But maybe it’s something worth staying for.


End file.
